


tightrope

by Snowflake (Cineraria)



Category: BDC | Boys Da Capo (Band), K-pop, Produce X 101 - Fandom
Genre: After Produce Era, Drabble, Headcanon, Suicide Attempt
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:00:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23061361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cineraria/pseuds/Snowflake
Summary: Panggung musik itu ibarat distraksi dunia lain, sepotong keindahan yang turun dari surga.





	tightrope

Panggung musik itu ibarat distraksi dunia lain, sepotong keindahan yang turun dari surga. Junghwan tahu karena hal itu pernah dirasakannya sendiri, menjadi bagian dari teatrikal keajaiban. Ia masih ingat hentakan saat debaran jantungnya bertalu dan bulu kuduknya meremang, kala semua mata tertuju padanya, terpukau pada penampilannya, mengelu-elukan suaranya, dan memujinya sebagai sosok malaikat yang maha sempurna: ketamapanannya, suara emasnya, lalu talentanya. Sempurna sudah ia menggenggam hati mereka, menarik mereka mabuk kepayang dan menggilai semua tentang dirinya.

Orang-orang tak perlu tahu bila keajaiban itu tidak terjadi secara instan. Untuk menjadi sesempurna itu, tidak cukup hanya dengan menyakiti diri sendiri. Mereka-mereka yang bekerja (lebih) keras demi menciptakan kesempurnaan. Menempa mental dan hati, berlatih siang-malam, menelan segala kritik setajam silet, dan terus menguras energi, hanya untuk tampil selama waktu yang tak lebih dari hitungan menit.

Ironis sekali, kenyataanya, _kesempurnaan_ itu hanya berlangsung sementara, dan bukan selamanya. Tapi di situlah letak keindahannya, seperti bunga mekar yang sejenak kemudian layu.

Junghwan masih merasa teradiksi oleh perasaan itu, hingga kini ketika ia berbaring dalam kamar, meratapi nasib dan merenungi semuanya. Dunia ini sungguh tidak adil. Sangat kejam. Harapannya terkubur sudah. Ia baru saja tersingkir di babak penyisihan, dan angka tiga puluh terasa menjauh dari tangannya.

Rasanya seperti dunianya runtuh, dan seluruh cahaya padam. Ia jatuh dalam lubang kegelapan yang sangat dalam. Gelap, suram, dan muram. Dadanya sesak oleh berbagai perasaan pahit menyakitkan: perasaan seperti dicampakkan, marah, kecewa, pedih, tak dianggap dan tak dikenal.

Junghwan terlalu menyesali ini dan ia menyalahkan diri sendiri. Andai saja, andai saja ia sanggup mengerahkan usaha lebih besar, mungkin tak akan berakhir menyedihkan seperti ini.

Lalu, setelah ini apa?

Junghwan tak memiliki alasan lagi setelah impian debutnya berakhir. Tak ada yang terpikir olehnya, selain bahwa segalanya usai. Memang, akalnya sependek itu. Ia tak tahu harus bicara dengan siapa. Ia merasa malu setiap bertemu muka dengan orang tua, yang selalu mencemaskan keadaan dirinya. Ia terlalu merasa bersalah sudah mengecawakan orang-orang terdekatnya. Kegagalan kali ini sungguh tak dapat dimaafkan.

Junghwan tidak begitu mendalami ide yang terlintas di benaknya kali ini. Pikirannya sedang tidak jernih ketika akhirnya ia membuka botol tablet dan mengeluarkan seluruh isinya, lalu menenggak habis dalam sekali tegukan. Dibantu air yang membasahi kerongkongan, ia meminumnya. Ia sudah tak peduli lagi, toh tidak ada yang peduli padanya. Ia teringat seorang teman (yang kini sudah melesat jauh bersinar melebihi dirinya) namun hal itu membuat hatinya makin sakit oleh rasa iri dengki.

Junghwan tidak merasakan apa-apa lagi. Saat itu jam dinding menunjukkan pukul sepuluh. Langit pekat di luar jendela, sekelam suasana dalam kamar. Junghwan terkapar di kaki ranjang. Botol _obat_ terguling di sisi tangannya yang terkulai. Tidak ada yang tahu apa yang benar-benar terjadi dalam kamar berdinding tosca itu hingga sepuluh jam kemudian.

*

Junghwan ingat, salah satu ide konyol (dan gila) yang terlintas di benaknya, berbulan lalu setelah kegagalannya yang pertama. Dan itu membuatnya menyesal. Ia menyesal, hampir saja menyerah semudah itu. Ia memandangi penonton yang memadati kaki panggung. Tampil _live_ di televisi untuk kali pertama adalah pengalaman pertama yang membuatnya _nervous_ hingga sepanjang hari. Ia tidak mengira kesabarannya membuahkan hasil semanis ini. Apa jadinya kalau dulu ia nekat _bunuh diri_ karena putus asa? Cukup! Itu tidak perlu dibayangkan.

Penonton di bawah panggung berteriak dan bertepuk tangan. Sebagian melempar sebungkus penuh kelopak bunga, sebagain mengangkat banner bertuliskan nama grup mereka, sebagai penyemangat.

Junghwan melempar satu _finger heart_ dengan manautkan telunjuk dan ibu jari sedemikian rupa. Suasana ini: sorak sorai penonton, kilatan cahaya dan sorotan _spotlight_ dari segala sisi, lalu debaran jantung yang berpacu cepat, secepat nyanyian dan tariannya. Saat-saat ketika panggung impiannya terbentang sangat indah. Ini adalah babak baru bagi perjalanan baru. Junghwan akan senantiasa mengingat masa-masa sulitnya dahulu sebagai langkah utama setiap ia menemukan pijakan baru.


End file.
